supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcelino Cortando
Marcelino Bergua Cortando is the current Holy Vessel of Touch and is destine to become the vessel for the second coming of Jesus. In efforts to prevent the second coming he and his friend, Thomas, have allied themselves with the infamous Winchester Brothers and the rebel angel, Shachath Appearance Marcelino is a young man of average height and half Spanish and half French decent. He was often regarded as a handsome young man with chestnut brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He also has a scar on his left cheek as a result of an attack from a doberman at a young age. He is quite fond of the scar because he claims it looks like a dimple. Personality Sweet, humble and unmistakable kind, Marcelino is a well mannered if not somewhat eccentric young man. Born to a wealthy and affluent family, he was taught proper manners at a young age and often uses those teaching to win over people. However, he holds a certain distaste for the upper class, as he finds their pompous and coincided ways disgusting. He believes that wealth should be shared and often goes to great lengths to help those in need, even if it means giving up what little he has. While his pampered upbringing was good for teaching him manners and charity it did little to prepare Marcelino for the harsh realities of the real world, and the far harsher realities of the supernatural world. When faced with the shocking news of being a Holy Vessel, and what it means to be one, Marcelino faced a nervous breakdown and is still plagued with nightmares of what he's seen in his new world. He is often comforted by his friend and fellow vessel, Thomas Ford. The two share a complex dynamic relationship, with Marcelino being far more sensitive and open and Thomas being more closed off and cold. The two complement each other extremely well and often fill the gap for what the other lacks. Marcelino often finds comfort in his friend and has professed having a deep connection with Thomas. However, as a homosexual Marcelino had romantic feelings for Thomas, but keeps his feelings for himself, knowing that Thomas wouldn't reciprocate and fearing that it could ruin their friendship. Powers and Abilities A relatively weak and untrained young man, Marcelino has little to no fighting experience and his ability to survive on his own is highly questionable. Having led a sheltered and well cared for life, Marcelino had little need to learn combat and marksmanship. However, he does have excellent gymnastic skill and took may private lessons at his own instance. He can flip, tumble and jump at incredible speeds and heights. This allows him to move quickly around a chaotic battle field with little trouble, and has gotten him out of near death situation several times. Marcelino is also remarkably intelligent and is extremely well versed in demonic ans supernatural lore. As a teenager he became highly interested in the occult and began researching it with incredible fervor. With his families wealth and affluence he was able to obtain books and tomes that would take the Winchesters years to get their hands on. As such, he had become one of the worlds foremost experts on the subject. What would take most hunters days or weeks of research, Marcelino often knows by heart. He has also begun fire arms training with Sam Winchester, though Sam often remarks that Marcelino has absolutely no talent for it. Holy Vessel of Touch Marcelino has been often refereed to as the potentially strongest of the vessels, as his holy abilities are often the most powerful, but hardest to control. His entire body is blessed and unable to be touched by evil creatures, meaning demons, monsters or humans of great evil. Any evil that tries to touch him will burn, but higher level monsters and demons have shown immunity to his skin. Shachath insists that the warding effects of Marcelino's skin could become infinitely more powerful, surpassing even an angels ability to smite evil. However, his flesh is considered the true holy vessel as it can destroy even the oldest and most dark of beings. For instance, when a Leviathan ate a small piece of his flesh, it killed the beast from the inside out and forced the Leviathan from its host. His flesh and blood all have similar effects, but Thomas Ford is highly against the idea of using his friend as a giant meat farm, so that aspect it rarely used. He is also, like all holy vessels, immortal, but ages normally and can be severely incapacitated by a grievous injures. Palm of God Category:Males Category:Human Category:Holy Vessels Category:Characters